Gauche et droite
by Waders
Summary: Un jour il faudrait que j'essaye et que je vois sa réaction. Mais ce jour n'est jamais arrivé et n'arrivera jamais.Pourtant, je ne pourrais le justifier que maintenant.


Titre : Gauche et droite.

Auteur : Waders ou Fullmetalgirl

Raiting : RAS, on change pas…

Disclaimer : Issus de « Naruto » de Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : T.T Ai-je vraiment une malédiction à ce sujet ? Je fais des trucs tellement bizarres… Bon, et bien, je suis une digne représentante du style « général » XD

Cette fic traînait depuis un certain temps dans mon ordi mais lorsque je l'ai repris, elle m'est demeuré un véritable casse-tête.

J'avais relativement le choix de mettre deux personnages en couple ou les faire seulement rester dans le domaine de l'amitié, ce qui serait sans doute un peu moins sirupeux aux goûts de certains (et même au mien si on va par là), mais qui ressemblerait vraiment à une de mes autres OS :/

Zut…

* * *

Une ombre s'élança. 

Suivies de deux autres.

Puis toutes se plaquent derrière un tronc respectif, de façon à se voir. Sans être vus, c'est un des points ninjas importants.

L'une d'elles lève deux doigts, fais quelques singes et indiquent une direction. Les deux autre assimilent l'information, et dans un hochement de tête exécutent l'ordre muet.

Une à gauche.

Une à droite.

Chacune des silhouettes sort un kunaï et l'une d'elle bondit sur une des cibles, qui riposte, et contre en faisant de même. La deuxième intervient. Elle se bat à mains nues, contrairement à la première, et enchaîne les mouvements intérieurement.

Son allure est effrayée, mais elle tente de ne rien laisser passer, et frappe par à-coups de plus en plus certains. Son co-équipier, tout en faisant mine de se battre, adresse un signe à un buisson, non loin de là, de son air froid, implacablement lui-même.

Il tente de faire rapprocher les deux objectifs.

Et enfin la dernière ombre, la plus impatiente, sort de sa cachette, bondit sur les deux corps ennemis, frappe, déchire, puis enfonce un kunaï dans la gorge de chacun d'eux.

Ils tombent inanimés sur les sol, en un bruit des plus familiers mais oppressant comme, à chaque fois. Les trois soupirent, et le plus froid des trois se contente d'abaisser sa capuche.

Puis la silhouette féminine fait glisser son regard vers le corps gisant à ses côtés.

Enfin le chef d'équipe rabaisse à son tour sa capuche, sourit légèrement de contentement rapport à l'exécution de la première tâche de leur mission, puis fait voler dans sa main le parchemin qu'il tenait fermement juste avant.

Puis il sourit et frotte le revers de sa manche contre sa joue, veillant à essuyer les marques de sang indésirables qui ornent sa peau, ne faisant cependant aucun contraste avec ses marques déjà existantes.

- Hinata, Shino, bravo ! On a réussi le premier point.

Les deux soupirent de re-chef, mais de contentement, cette fois.

Kiba frotte à nouveau sa manche, contre l'enveloppe du parchemin cette fois, et le déplie contre le sol tandis que lui-même et Hinata s'y agenouillent .

- Bon, il faut continuer sur cette lancée.

- Je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien, même sans Akamaru.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas exactement comment interpréter la phrase, mais se contenta de sourire. C'était tout de même Hinata…

- Merci. J'espère que la suite se déroulera aussi bien.

- Oui, répond la jeune fille en se mordant avec inquiétude le coin de sa lèvre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il demande ça après un bref coup d'œil, avant de reprendre sa lecture, tachant de prendre un air détaché.

Le sang sur sa joue le démange, et il frotte à hâtives reprises de s'en débarrasser. Même s'il n'y a quasiment rien, cela en devient violent et obsédant. Sa peau en devient rouge de friction, faisant presque pâlir les marques de son clan.

Alors la brune apporte son doigt à sa bouche, l'humidifia, et avec un geste des plus maternels, elle porte sa main là où les tâches rouges semblent persister à l'élimination de bonne fortune du garçon et les enlève.

_Assez souvent je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'essaye de prendre Hinata dans mes bras, et de voir quelle réaction elle aurait._

Kiba se retourne alors soudainement et cette fois, ce ne sont plus les marques ou les taches qui attirent l'œil de chacun et brûle ses joues, mais la couleur en est de même.

_Mais je me rends compte que même si je me dis téméraire,_

_Je n'aurais aucune excuse à lui fournir._

Il toussote maladroitement puis retourne à sa lecture, sans que les inscriptions lui apparaissent vraiment.

_Et ça n'est jamais arrivé._

* * *

- Merci, Kiba.

On inspecta avec soin le dossier que le chef d'équipe venait d'apporter.

Il se tint bien droit, attendant patiemment _la _phrase qui conviendrait à la situation, bien conscient cependant qu'une suite de mots n'y changerait rien.

On tourne les pages.

Il attend.

- Bien, tu peux disposer. Bravo pour l'accomplissement de ta mission, tu peux disposer.

Si l'Inuzuka n'avait pas de sourire avant d'entrer dans la salle, c'est peu dire par rapport à ce qu'il essaya de cacher à se moment là.

Qu'importe.

Il se pencha brièvement en une mince courbette de respect, puis fit demi-tour.

On ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'ils osaient appeler « les détails ». Pourtant ils savaient. Pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien en ce cas ?

Le brun descendit lentement les marches, faisant nonchalamment traîner sa main droite sur la rambarde de l'escalier, la gauche dans sa poche. Enfin il sortit du bâtiment étouffant.

Dehors, le ciel était dégagé. C'en était répugnant. Les gens s'agitaient dehors, les gosses jouaient à se balancer des shurikens en carton.

S'ils savaient, tiens. S'ils savaient ce qui les attendait.

Kiba traversa la rue et marcha droit devant lui, se laissant vaguement porter. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller mais y allant. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait par la suite. Il avait détesté être meneur durant cette mission.

Il en finit que ses pas le menèrent à l'endroit où de toutes façons, il faudrait bien qu'il se rende un jour. Avant ça il leva la tête, et observa le ciel.

Grand Dieu, il se couvrait, enfin.

En voilà un seul qui écoutait.

Kiba ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta là à attendre la pluie, et à se gratter de part à d'autres comme si quelque chose le démangeait tout ce temps. Son corps, à défaut de rester totalement immobile, restant fermement ancré au sol, tandis que son esprit faisait les cent pas, dans un état second.

Sommeil paradoxal.

Debout.

Kiba ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Sûrement que la pluie tombe enfin. Il voulait sentir un rapprochement entre ce qu'il était, là où il était, et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il voulait qu'on lui enlève ses marques sur ses joues. Une vague de panique intériorisé, totalement, juste exprimée par ses tressautements étranges et incontrôlé l'envahit.

Kiba ne sut pas vraiment à quoi il pensait à ce moment. Si tout était vraiment fini à ce moment là. Si… Si vraiment tout ce qui avait été construit jusqu'à ce jour s'évanouissait. Et si tant de rêves, tant qu'il n'en aura jamais, lui, s'envolaient à ce jour.

Si tout se brisait vraiment devant cette tombe.

Puis les premières gouttes tombent, et Kiba enlève sa veste, hâtivement, avec des gestes qui tressautent, des gestes stressés, pressés, et quand on y réfléchit bien, tout son corps à le voir ainsi.

Puis il attrape de la même façon le vêtement et le roule en boule, inlassablement. Il ne le jette même pas en fait, il semble y mettre toute sa rage. Ses mains s'emmêlent dedans. Et lorsque le col laisse échapper un bruit inquiétant, son visage entier se détend, et sa lèvre se crispe en une grimace désespérée.

A partir de là, les gestes sont lents. Et il ne jette même plus la veste mais tombe en même temps qu'elle au sol, à genoux un sanglot incontrôlé. Il retire ses mains du tissu et frappe le sol, une seule fois.

Une seule.

Mais il ne se relève pas.

Et alors que la pluie commence à s'accentuer et tracer dans les flaques naissantes des sillons et des arabesques, tous ses membres recherchent la friction.

Il frotte ses membres entiers qui laissent de longues marques blanches, ou rouges selon l'intensité du mouvement, et ses ongles taillés en griffes tentent à percer sa peau.

Il se sent sale.

Tellement.

- Arrête de te gratter ou on retrouvera plus ta peau.

Kiba se retourne vaguement, toujours à genoux. Et le simple temps où la phrase a été prononcée ses yeux étaient vides. Mais lorsqu'il voit qui l'a prononcé, et il le sait, pertinemment, mais n'a pas le courage de lui tourner le dos, ses sourcils se courbent à nouveau et il baisse la tête tandis qu'un nouveau cri guttural déchire sa gorge.

Des gouttes s'échappent de ses cheveux pour couler le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, et rougissent du contact avec les plaies, anciennes et rouvertes, et les plus récentes, douloureuses.

Les plaintes résonnent les unes après les autres.

Et Shino regarde infatigablement la scène, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

- Lève-toi, Kiba.

S'en est pitoyable, mais son interlocuteur s'en fiche. Son ami attend sa réponse, car il sait qu'il y en aura une de toutes façons.

- Ta gueule, toi ! Ne fais pas comme tous les autres !

Il garde simplement ses mains dans ses poches, et le fixe, aucune partie de son corps n'est touché par les lames qui tombent du ciel et qui rebondissent sur les épaules de l'autre qui a les épaules découvertes.

- Pourquoi vous vous en foutez, tous ? cria t'il à l'adresse de Shino, et de tous les autres part la même occasion.

Il frappe à nouveau le sol, et enfonce ses doigts dans le sol trempé. Sa vision entière est obsédée par la dalle bleutée à côté de lui.

- Hinata est morte ! Hinata est morte et vous ne dites rien !

Après quoi il répéta plusieurs fois ces phrases, avec de moins en moins d'intensité. Au bout du compte ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle.

Et celui en face de lui répond, la seule chose qu'il peut répondre mais là chose que l'autre ne _veut pas _entendre.

- C'est vrai.

Alors Kiba secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, désabusé, et se leva en s'appuyant sur son genou avant de marcher le plus dignement possible vers lui.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

L'Aburame posa sa main sur le poignet de Kiba, le poussant à lâcher sa prise.

- Aucun de mes mots ne pourra la faire revenir.

La réaction de Kiba effraya Shino sans que celui-ci ne le montre réellement. Il se mit à sourire. Mais quel sourire, une vraie grimace, fatiguée…

Et la pluie qui coulait encore contre lui, qui le glaçait entièrement, qui coulait sur son visage. Qui le faisait trembler, si ce n'était déjà fait.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard puis alla à nouveau s'asseoir devant la tombe, rassemblant ses genoux contre son torse.

- Ouais, rien.

- Lève-toi, Kiba.

Il rit.

Il rit de l'appellation faussement dure de Shino compte tenu du mince tremblement de sa voix, quasi inexistant mais quand même réel, de l'ignorance de ses proches, des faiblards qui n'ont pas réussi à l'achever, lui, alors qu'ils l'ont tué, elle, il rit de sa propre faiblesse.

Devant ses deux co-équipiers il rit de la mort.

- Tu sais Shino, peut-être que si j'avais pas été seul j'aurais pu…

- Tu n'en sais rien.

Il renifle un instant.

- Si. J'sais juste que j'l'ai tué.

Puis il se leva et s'approcha de la tombe, doucement, très doucement, et y effleura du doigt les lettres gravées par centaines.

- J'ai pas su l'aider… J'ai détruit une vie entière, des rêves…

Kiba se remit à rire de démence, agitant inutilement ses mains en sa propre direction, s'accusant totalement de l'échec en lui-même.

- T'imagines pas, j'en avais la responsabilité… Si seulement ça avait été moi…

La phrase avorta.

Mais honnêtement, aurait-elle fini ?

Shino venait d'envoyer son propre poing dans le visage de son ami, qui saignait quelque peu de la lèvre du coup. Il y porta sa main et regarda le sang sur ses doigts.

Puis il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ouais, vas-y, t'as qu'à me frapper ! Après tout, c'est de ma faute !

Cette fois son co-équipier attrapa son col à deux mains, et hissa rageusement du mieux qu'il pouvait la loque qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Enflure… Ne viens jamais à espérer ta propre mort, tu m'entends ?

- Mais c'est pas moi qui rêvais de tout ça ! Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui suis mort ?!

Son ami le lâcha juste un instant, avant de lui enfoncer son genou dans le ventre et de le laisser retomber durement au sol. Kiba laissa échapper un gémissent tandis qu'il laissait retomber sa tête dans la boue.

- Maintenant relève-toi.

Kiba cracha un peu de sang avant de lui adresser un regard hargneux.

- Avec ce que tu viens de me faire ?

- Tu es devant sa tombe. Prouve lui que tu peux te relever avec tout ça.

Il le considéra un instant, de sa position de faiblesse. Il regarda un peu son allure.

Un simple pansement sur se qui dépassait de sa figure, une compresse. Les mains serrées et fermées en un poing.

Puis lui. Avec ses plaies à peines cicatrisées. Avec ses ongles sales, pleins de terre et de sang. Le coin de sa bouche meurtri.

Shino à gauche.

La tombe à droite.

Alors dans un mouvement rageur il se hisse sur ses jambes qui supportent à peine le reste de son corps complètement déviant pour le moment, mais elle le supporte le temps de l'atteindre.

Et de frapper.

C'est une succession de geste maladroits et colériques, de ce qui pèsent en lui. Ce n'était qu'une parodie de coups lancés au hasard, presque dans le vide, et ses larmes… blotties dans son cou et qui s'échappent à chaque geste en un gémissement rauque et à bout.

Aucun n'atteint sa cible. Et ce n'est que précisément lorsque son poing frôle le torse de son ami qu'il s'arrête et demeure immobile.

C'est sûrement pour ça que Shino comprit, et ne trouva à faire que de l'entourer, doucement, de ses bras, les laissant s'agripper à son manteau déjà trempé de toutes façons.

- J'ai détruit une fille remplie de rêves, Shino…

Il ne répondit pas.

- Hinata… est morte.

- Et nous sommes vivants.

Ce fut à lui d'être silencieux à son tour.

- Ouais. Mais à quel prix…

- Le sien. On devra être vivants. Pour elle. Pleurer ne la ramènera pas.

Et le dialogue s'acheva là.

Shino serra un peu plus son étreinte contre le cou de Kiba, et posa sa tête contre la sienne un court instant.

Kiba regarda un peu autour de lui, mais ne vit rien, à part ses bras qui l'entouraient.

A gauche.

Et à droite.

Suite à quoi l'autre enleva sa propre veste et la lui posa sur les épaules. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de rabattre la capuche tout en attrapant les extrémités de la veste pour la tenir maintenue contre lui.

Puis un murmure s'échappe des lèvres du maître-chien : « pourquoi ? ».

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ? Pourtant, c'est à cause de moi !!

Alors il se jeta contre lui, l'attrapant pas le cou et faisant tomber à la renverse la veste sur ses épaules par la même occasion. Elle tombe au sol sans bruit, tandis qu'il se hisse pour se trouver à sa hauteur, et, n'attendant aucun regard de sa part, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes sans que celui-ci ne ferme les yeux.

Cela dure ridiculement peu de temps puis il pose son front contre son épaule.

- J'te déteste…

- Je sais, Kiba. Je sais.

_Assez souvent je repense à tout ça. A toutes les excuses que je recherchais._

_La prochaine fois je le saurais. Je l'aurais, cette explication._

_On est vivants, hein._

_Mais qui sait si on le sera encore demain._

* * *

Bon, et bien voilà. 

Pour finir, oui, il y a un peu de romance T.T Mais j'ai de moins en moins envie d'en faire, sorry XD

Bref.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi rajouter. Si ce n'est que…

Hinata : Tu … je suis morte Oo !

Waders : TT.TT Oui, mais c'est pour l'histoire, sinon je t'aime bien.

Hinata : Mais… mais…

Il est très rare venant de moi de « tuer » un personnage XD … Mais bon…

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu :p

See you soon,

Waders.


End file.
